Breaking Free
by Jubilee Rain
Summary: What if Acheron was thrown into a situation where Katra had to save his life? Katra has been awed by Acheron her whole life, when she's finally given a chance to know him, is she allowed to take it? Will she even want to take it? Dark Hunter by Sherrilyn
1. Running in Puddles

Characters from Sherrily Kenyon's Dark Hunter series.

Summary: What if Acheron was thrown into a situation where Katra had to save his life? Katra has been awed by Acheron her whole life, when she's finally given a chance to know him, is she allowed to take it? Will she even want to take it?

This idea was swimming around in my head for a while and wouldn't go away. I finally gave up and started to write it.

There's no real plot to this fic. I just threw in some circumstances to bring Acheron and Katra together. They sleep together in this fic, but I'll leave the details of that out due to rules. The uncensored version can be found on my livejournal, or dark hunter's anonymous ezboard forum.

I'll try to think of chapter titles later. . . when I'm not so lazy.

I plan to post a chapter every week or so, but don't hold me to it.

If by any chance, there's a comment for me, you can e-mail me at my gmail address, or leave me a comment at or on my livejournal.

Oh yes, & spoiler warning up to the latest DH book.

Thank you for those encouraging comments I've received so far!

"Here, take my blood."

Even though Acheron was gasping in pain, and every muscle tissue in his body felt like it was twisted tight enough to snap, he managed to convey a look of incredulity in his dimming silver eyes when Katra kneeled over him with her wrist above his mouth.

If he could speak properly, he'd tell her how ridiculous she was being. He was in a state of agonizing pain, not hunger! Besides, the only being he ever drank blood from was the goddess Artemis. He never entertained the idea of taking from someone else. Artemis already lorded over him in some ways, and he refused to give someone else the same kind of control.

"My blood is different. It'll stop this." She said anxiously, pushing her wrist against his lips. "I'll explain later. Hurry up! Or it'll be so bad, nothing I can do will help you." She added, exasperated at his reluctance to take what she offered. He was in no condition to argue, and if he protested anymore, she'd force him to drink from her.

Acheron's gaze bored into hers as he pulled her blood into his mouth. She knew his inability to read her mind bothered him. He hated feeling vulnerable and unaware of the circumstances in a situation. He didn't know her, couldn't read her like he could with others, and he was at her mercy.

Katra exhaled in relief when his body spasms and erratic breathing subsided - it meant her blood was healing what ailed him. As she was about to remove her wrist after feeling the tugging sensation cease, Acheron gripped her forearm in a gentle, but strong hold. His action was an indication of both his thanks and uncertainty towards her. He clearly did not want her to leave.

The silver of his eyes once again sparkled with life; nearly glowing in the dark of the night. Katra blinked and shook her head slightly. The prolonged stare from his bright eyes felt intrusive and blinding. She fought down the small rise of panic that told her to flee. She detested having to avoid him, but she was also not at liberty to answer his impending queries.

They shouldn't have met tonight. The timing couldn't have been more wrong.

She was still forbidden by Acheron's mother, Apollymi the destroyer, to tell him anything.

Apollymi should've taken that into consideration before stripping all her servants of power in response to Stryker angering her. Her rage over what Stryker did boiled over, causing her to lash out at all her servants. She locked herself up in her chamber, cutting off all contact with the outside world. She made it obvious she was not to be disturbed for a while.

Katra had a tiny suspicion Stryker may have planned everything. The daimons chose that exact moment to expose Acheron to an Atlantean airborne poison. They certainly didn't need magic to carry out such a simple deed. Acting like the scheming cowards they were, they ran away as soon as they were sure their task was completed.

Katra was thankful they didn't detect her presence in the area. She planned on keeping a low profile until Apollymi changed her mind. She was without the bulk of her powers, and didn't want to bank on the few powers she did possess. Spying a group of daimons while window shopping, she was curious about the overconfidence she felt from them, and decided to follow. If she hadn't, Acheron might not have survived.

"Are you alright? Did I take too much?" Acheron asked, his brow knitting in concern.

"No, but you could let go of me." Katra replied, meeting his bright eyes briefly before turning to stare at his hand on her forearm as she tried to tug herself free.

Acheron ignored her demand. He had a few questions and knew she could answer them. He had a sneaking suspicion she would disappear without a warning. His body was still ridding itself of the poison with the help of her blood, which meant following her would be difficult. What he didn't know was, even if he wasn't weakened, Katra had the ability to mask her presence.

Giving Katra an almost apologetic look, he loosened his grip a little.

"You're one of Artemis' Kori."

It was more of a statement than a question.

Katra frowned, not liking the fact he knew that little tidbit. She _was_ Artemis' Kori. Now she solely served Apollymi. She couldn't answer him truthfully, he would then know more than he should. The sudden booming thunder and heavy rainfall saved her from having to respond.

"We need to find shelter." Katra stated, contemplating whether or not she should bring him to one of her many apartments, or a hotel. A hotel was best she decided; she couldn't chance Acheron knowing anything about her.

"You think?"

Acheron wrapped his black leather jacket around her and gently pushed back the locks of blond hair plastered to her face, noticing she raised her other hand, ready to do it herself. He grinned smugly when her face began to color. This was the way he liked most things to be – in his control.

"I remember a nice hotel a few blocks a way." He said with the smirk still in place. He broke into a sprint, fully aware, but uncaring of the puddles of water splashing around them. He rarely got the chance to run freely in the rain, or play in puddles. His childhood was filled with all kinds of negativity such as abuse, misery and hate. As a teen and adult, he was too busy finding activities to numb himself from the pain of living, and as an immortal, he had many responsibilities to uphold. Simple moments like this were one of the things he cherished and wished he had more of. Perhaps losing some of his power for a short period time wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey! I'm not your pet or a piece of luggage you can drag around!" Katra yelled through the roar of thunder.

Acheron chuckled at the irritation her deep green eyes expressed. He was always wary of people near his back, and no matter how grateful he was to her for saving his life, he couldn't afford to have her trailing behind him.

"If this is too much for you, I can carry you the rest of the way." He teased, shooting her another impish grin. He made little effort to keep himself from laughing when Katra growled in response and green fire sparked in her eyes.

This was definitely an evening he wouldn't forget.


	2. Fashion Tips for the Big Boy Rated T

Breaking Free 2

Although both Acheron and Katra arrived at the hotel soaking wet, it didn't detract from his attractiveness to the female gender.

If anything, Acheron looked just as good wet.

At 6'8'', his graphic t-shirt clung onto the ripped muscles of his torso, faintly outlining the well proportioned amount of rippled muscle he had. Drops of water tantalizingly trickled down the perfect curve of his butt, snug in taut, black leather pants; begged to be lapped off as if it were rich, decadent ice cream.

His ever changing hair color was presently a shade of flaming red, and his waist-length hair was tied into a loose, low pony tail. His every move was sensuously lazy, but possessed strength and an indefinable streak of danger.

Acheron merely oozed sex as he walked towards the concierge, Katra in stride beside him. She scowled, noting every female, and a few males in the lobby stared at Acheron lustfully.

"Jealous are we?" He taunted.

"Arrogant are we?" She retorted, mocking him in imitation. She rolled her eyes as he chuckled. At least one of them was enjoying the situation.

Katra felt disillusioned.

Acheron wasn't the cool, mysterious immortal she admired since she was a little girl. Instead, he was a conceited pile of testosterone, a sex magnet for females (and some males) everywhere.

Not to mention bossy.

"My my, what a scrumptious couple you are! I could just eat the both of you up!" A flamboyant male voice interrupted.

"Oh why yes! They are just deeeeelish!" Another colorful male voice chimed in, the assibilation in his speech more pronounced.

Acheron and Katra turned to see two lean, vibrantly dressed males in tight clothing. Katra smiled wickedly at Acheron.

"Oh we're not together." She declared, the information surprising both men. "My friend Acheron here, plays for the other team, or shall I say plays _with_ the other team, if you know what I mean." She winked at them, successfully snatching her arm from Acheron as he preoccupied himself with digesting what she just said.

"Did I mention he's single and ready to mingle?" Katra announced with a sugary smile, her green eyes shimmering with glee. She stepped to the side, hinting for the two pretty men to fill the empty space.

"Wha-"

The rest of Acheron's vehement protests were drowned out by squeals of delight and fashion tips.

"I love those 'spank-me' pants hon, but you are in desperate need of some color!"

"Oh yes! That toosh is absolutely yum! As ripe as two melons!"

"A t-shirt is a no-no for a big boy like you! We're not in high school anymore."

"We need to give you a makeover sug (shoulg)!"

"Let's go on a shopping spree!"

Katra sent Acheron a wink, not bothering to hide her enjoyment at his discomfort.

Acheron watched as she then busied herself fixing her wet clothing, oblivious to the numerous males ogling her.

She started to take his bulky, black leather jacket off her slender 6'4'' frame, revealing a white scoop neck, baby doll-like dress, made up of layers of light, thin, opaque material. She reached up to sweep her blond, shoulder length hair back, her chest jutting out from the motion. The running and friction from Acheron's jacket caused her neckline to shift down a bit, exposing a substantial amount of cleavage. It looked as if the weight of her pert breasts were too heavy for the neckline, and threatened to spill over.

There was a silent collective groan of disappointment when Katra held Acheron's jacket in one arm, covering up one side.

Along with the other males in the lobby, Acheron narrowed his line of sight, zeroing in on the side which was uncovered. When he caught a tiny flash of pink flesh that was about to pop out, he realized he was already in front of her, the fashion chattering of the two men long forgotten. Her eyebrows scrunched up in bewilderment until she followed his gaze.

"Like what you see?" She asked, incensed.

"Not as much as everyone else." He snapped, the sound of his voice dipping low. He warred against the impulse to wrap her up in his jacket and carry her to a private place, away from the gawking.

Before he could do anything else, his bonded demon, Simi, called for him from Katoteros.

It meant the rest of his powers returned. With the aid of Katra's blood, his body rid itself of the poison. Acheron cursed under his breath. He didn't want to leave without questioning Katra, but he would never ignore Simi. She was his precious baby girl, well baby demon.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here until I get back." He stared into her eyes intently, squeezed her shoulders as if to reaffirm the command, then willed himself to Katoteros.

Katra headed out of the hotel into the dark, wet night.

"Sorry, I can't do that." She whispered.


	3. Beast On My Back Rated T

Acheron's jaw worked a steady tic. By the time he teleported back to the hotel, Katra was nowhere to be seen. No one remembered her, yet they remembered him. Acheron repressed a shudder, he barely got out of a shopping spree with the two men upon his return. They were _very_ insistent.

He tried using the sfora, but it showed him nothing. He couldn't even sense a lingering presence from her.

_Acheron. I need to you. I need to feed. It's about time you fed as well. _Artemis' command rang in his head.

The beat in Acheron's jaw quickened. She was the last being he wanted to speak to at the moment. Actually, if he had his way, he would never have any contact with her. Artemis however, usually got her way. She was constantly thinking up new means of tying him to her. He gave up the endeavor of severing their bond a few millennia ago.

_Acheron! _Artemis beckoned again.

_I'll be there._

Acheron replied telepathically, letting out an aggravated sigh. He didn't have time for this. The truth was, he did need to feed, but what he drank from Katra sustained him for the moment.

A sudden thought occurred to him - there was a possibility Katra was at Mt. Olympus. He saw her run past him there on a previous occasion. If Artemis sent Katra on a mission, she'd have to report back eventually. Once he settled matters with Artemis, he could seek out Katra, privately.

Underneath Artemis' regal appearance, the red-haired, green-eyed goddess had an extremely selfish, catty and jealous nature. She killed her Kori without a second thought and a zap of a finger. They were treated as objects she owned. Kori weren't permitted to interact with males unless they were ordered to.

Acheron didn't want to be responsible for harming Katra, especially since she saved his life. There was no need to add anymore guilt to his conscience; he had enough of it as it is.

He willed himself to Mt. Olympus. The eagerness he was feeling diminished swiftly. There was no Kori in sight. Artemis probably sent them away in anticipation of his arrival.

A surge of warmth spread into Artemis as Acheron stepped into her chamber. Despite all the pain and trouble she put him through, they both knew it was because she hated herself for loving him, the affect he had on her, and the maddening eternal yearn she had for him.

Most of all, she hated the fact that he didn't love her anymore.

Not one to accept rejection easily, she behaved just as anyone else with her personality would – she manipulated and imposed herself on him.

"Acheron." She purred against his cheek, changing his flaming red shade to blond as she combed his hair with her long fingers. "I get impatient when you keep me waiting."

"You never had patience to begin with."

Artemis let that comment pass. She wasn't paying much attention to anything else besides the burning sensation between her legs that needed to be alleviated.

She glided her fingertips across the perfect features of his face, then braced her hands on his broad shoulders.

Acheron wished he didn't react to her ministrations the way he did. No matter how hard he struggled to remain stagnant, his body betrayed him.

They did their usual ritual of feeding off each other.

Artemis raked her nails deeply along the muscled arcs of his shoulders in bliss.

No one has ever satiated her like Acheron, and she doubted anyone ever will.

Acheron retracted his fangs abruptly, pushing her away and causing her butt to hit the ground with a thud.

"What're you doing? You barely fed!" She said, standing up.

Acheron shrugged nonchalantly. "I have a headache, it affects my appetite."

"You've had a headache for two thousand years! Since when has it impacted your appetite?"

"Since I had to listen to the shrill shrieks of a green eyed monster." He explained, closing the doors behind him after he walked out. He heard her shriek in outrage even as he made his way toward the Kori.

He didn't spot an exceptionally tall blond among them. His eyebrows drew together in concentration as he scanned the Kori once more. He wanted to talk to them, but knew he couldn't. Every one of his actions would've been reported to Artemis.

Frustrated, he went home to Katoteros.


	4. Who Doesn't Know Katra?

The second Acheron's feet touched the throne room, he summoned Urian, his Daimon spy. Urian appeared looking like he always did, a deviously handsome, blond young man.

"You called oh mighty one?" Urian greeted his master sarcastically. Over time, he had gotten used to Acheron's true Atlantean form.

At home, Acheron wore his hair in his natural shade of blond and opted to be clothed in traditional Atlantean garb. His black silk foremasta, usually left open in the front, magically billowed around his muscular, iridescent marble blue body.

"What's happening in Kalosis Urian?"

"I haven't heard anything. It's been quiet."

"Too quiet. The Daimons tested me again tonight. I need to know what's going on."

Urian widened his ocean blue eyes then looked into Acheron's spine tingling crimson eyes with resolve.

"I'll see what I can find out." He inclined his head to Acheron prior to poofing out.

Acheron faced his mirror, pulling various images out of his brain in an attempt to organize his thoughts. He stared at the misty figure of Katra floating in front of him.

"Oooo! Is Katra here to play with the Simi?" Simi walked up to the copy of Katra Acheron conjured with a confused expression. "You don't look right Katra. How come the Simi can see through you?" She cautiously poked "Katra", using one of her sharp claws.

"Sim-" Acheron started to say. He was abruptly cut off when Urian popped in.

"What's with the Abadonna?" Urian asked, tilting his head toward "Katra".

Acheron glanced from Simi to Urian, his gaze inquisitive and accusatory.

"For Archon's sake, does everyone know about her but me?" He exclaimed. "Katra" vanished with a curt wave of his hand.

Meanwhile, lightning crackled outside, a byproduct of Acheron's foul mood.

Simi remained quiet for once. She was evidently nervous. Her yellow eyes skittered around the room, refusing to meet Acheron's probing stare. She remotely sensed beneath it all, he was hurt. He never expected his baby girl to hide important information from him.

"So her name's Katra? Where have I heard that name before? How come you know her Simi?"

Still, Simi offered no response.

"Simi." Acheron prompted again. His tolerance was beginning to slip.

"The Simi is sorry Akri, but she can't tell you."

"And why is that?" He asked in a flat tone.

Simi raised her eyes for a short minute, then kept them glued to the floor. She seemed to be transfixed by the golden sun and lightning bolt emblem on the floor. "The Simi promised Apollymi Akri. The Simi don't break her promises. Please don't be mad." She pleaded in a small, repentant voice.

Acheron inhaled and shut his eyes, as if to rid himself of the betrayal churning in the pit of his stomach.

"Go to your room Simi." He ordered. He didn't want to see her. He couldn't believe his "baby" kept something like this from him.

After Simi left without a sound, Acheron directed his attention to Urian.

"What do you know about Katra?"

"Not much. Apparently only a few know of her existence and true intentions. She's a mystery. The Destroyer decreed the Abadonna is not to be harmed. When I was a Daimon, the Abadonna opened bolt holes for us, we went through it. No questions asked. Per Artemis' orders, she protected my sister in law and my nephew. She used to serve both The Destroyer and Artemis, but I heard Artemis released her a while ago."

Urian saw recollection dawn his master's face.

"Wulf asked me to check out a handmaiden named Katra a while back. I never got around to it with all the excitement that went down." Acheron said, more to himself than to Urian. "Anything else?"

"Word in Kalosis is, Stryker-" Urian curled his lip at the mention of his father, "royally pissed off Apollymi. She punished everyone by taking away the powers she bestowed, and shut herself up in her room. What's going on Ash?"

"I don't know. Katra helped me, but I didn't get a chance to ask her anything. I need to find her. This is all news to me. Go Urian. Report back to me if you hear anything else."

Stepping back, Urian nodded his head, then departed.


	5. Always Screwed

Acheron spent the next two weeks engaged in his usual keeping-the-world-in-balance activities. Katra however, lingered in the back of his mind.

His hunger grew with each passing day. He realized with newfound dread, he wanted to drink from Katra only. After he tasted her, Artemis' blood wasn't satisfying anymore. Not that it mattered much, Artemis lost her appeal to him long ago.

In the past, he ignored the Goddess' ugly side because he simply didn't want to acknowledge it. She offered to be his first real friend, and he didn't want to lose that. Never befriended by anyone before, he envied those who took something as precious as friendship for granted.

He held onto their relationship as long as he could, despite the selfish monster she became sometimes.

He couldn't have been more stupid.

She betrayed him time and time again, yet he always found himself coming back to her.

Until one day she committed a crime so horrific and hurtful, even he couldn't find it in himself to forgive her. He ran out of love to draw upon. Some things just couldn't be overlooked or forgiven.

Acheron stared at his reflection in contempt. His expression was indifferent and cold. His eyes were already flaming red, half-filled with silent fury from the compassion ebbing away due to lack of nourishment.

He was pathetic.

As an offspring of two powerful Atlantean gods, he shouldn't have been born as a human, branding him with the life of a cursed god and an unwanted, unloved person.

He controlled human fate, yet he wasn't able to alter or see the destiny of those whose lives directly intertwined with his.

He could break free from Artemis' clutches anytime he wanted to, but his guilt prevented him from doing so.

As long as Artemis held human souls and lives in her self-serving hands, he felt accountable for them. After all, Dark Hunters were created because of her twisted love for him.

He also had to find a way to dodge Artemis' sexual needs for him, given that once he tracked Katra down, he would be a step closer to gaining freedom from Artemis.

Even though he was fairly certain he would no longer be feeding from Artemis, he currently had to rely on Katra for sustenance, and he had no method of locating her.

Why was he constantly and consistently screwed? In life and in death.


	6. Blood Ties Us Together

Thanks for the reviews guys! Just so you guys know, the uncensored version of this fic can be found on my livejournal.

jubileerain . livejournal .com , just close the spaces in between the dots, or you can click on "homepage" on my profile.

Acheron closed his eyes. He had just thought of an outlandish theory he was desperate enough to test. Although Katra wasn't susceptible to some of his powers, blood was blood. It's the fluid of life; vital to every living being, and it was what connected them at present. There was a possibility the link would help him track her.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in Katra's apartment. The décor was simplistic and elegant. The peach, yellow, orange and brown colors gave the room a warm tone. It was lightly furnished and had several mirrors and paintings lining the walls.

The door to her bedroom was open. Acheron looked into it and saw she had her head turned to one side while she slept. One bent arm was next to her head on the pillow, and the other was at an angle resting on an odd-shaped thick blanket.

He squinted, wondering what gave the blanket such a bizarre form. When he realized it was his black leather jacket, his mouth curved into a satisfied male smirk. It was both pleasing and relieving to know he wasn't the only one thinking about the other.

Acheron's looming presence in the room woke Katra immediately. She sat up, brushing her hand across her neck. The tension in the air felt like the cold steel tip of a sharp blade was at her throat.

"Acheron?" She whispered, a bit stunned at his unexpected appearance. "What're you doing here? How did you find me?" The sarcasm and courage she normally possessed evaporated the instant she saw him. She didn't dare move.

He was different tonight.

Her deep green eyes expressed her alarm at his current state as he advanced towards her. He moved in a quiet, confident, menacing manner, and didn't seem like his usual self. The danger and blatant sexuality he naturally exuded was magnified; it rolled off him like massive waves, and Katra felt as if she was slowly being sucked into the center of this maelstrom.

She belatedly registered her lack of proper dress beneath the blanket. Self consciousness washed over her as she thought about what she was wearing – white lace panties and a tiny pink tank top. It would've been sensible to raise the blanket to cover herself, yet she couldn't bring herself to do so. She was trapped like prey, waiting for the hunter to come.

He was in front her now, fully clothed, mesmerizing, and devastatingly handsome.

He lifted her out of bed easily, planting her feet gently on the floor. All the while she kept still, watching the fire ignite in his red eyes as his blazing gaze roamed over her.

"Acheron? What do you want?" She asked again. They weren't touching. He was only a few inches away, yet she could feel the searing heat emanating from him. She wanted nothing more than to bask in it for as long as she could.

"I need to feed."

Katra was surprised at his brazen reply.

"Don't you feed from Artemis?"

His eyes roved over her body once more. He smiled a small, wicked smile at her reaction, his fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

"I found someone tastier."

Katra blinked as the meaning of his words seeped into her brain.

Her heart beat frantically.

Even though she suspected he wanted to drink from more intimate places, she brought her wrist up anyway. His huge ego didn't need anymore nurturing.

Just as she thought, he sneered at the gesture.

Acheron bent down to inhale her feminine scent. He closed his eyes briefly, savoring the smell as if it he never smelled something as exquisite as her. She shivered at the cool rush of air from his intake of breath.

She could see the hot sparks flickering in his eyes. Beneath the surface, his hunger was raging. She knew he was masking his impatience by playing with her, a ploy to gain control.

Katra didn't argue and allowed him to feed. They fell asleep, both sated for the time being.


	7. Morning, Sunshine

Thanks for reading! Just so you guys know, the uncensored version of this fic can be found on my livejournal.

jubileerain . livejournal .com , just close the spaces in between the dots, or you can click on "homepage" on my profile.

The ringing of Acheron's cell phone in the peacefulness of the night incited annoyance from the slumbering pair.

"I'll get it." Acheron mumbled into the delicate crook of her neck, his cell already floating towards him.

"You better. It's _your_ phone." Katra muttered, turning to her side to give him some privacy.

"What?" He answered grumpily. He knew he was going to have to leave the haven of her warm, inviting body and the aroma of her sweet-smelling hair.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." It was Kyrian. "A Dark Hunter died by accident tonight. I'm surprised you don't already know. You were supposed to meet us for dinner too. Marissa and little Nick kept asking for their 'akri'. What's going on Ash? Is everything alright? You sound tired."

Acheron looked into his mind before replying. Overzealous human "vampire slayers" have been patrolling New Orleans, staking and beheading anything with fangs. He had to stamp out the faction and erase the memories of civilians who witnessed the Dark Hunter deteriorate into dust. Guilt flooded over Acheron. He should've been in New Orleans, but he also needed to feed. Without it, he was useless anyway; a shell of a living being. Never mind the Daimons and enemies fearing him, everything in existence would've been endangered.

What a mess.

"I had something to take care of. I'll see you guys in a bit." He put the phone back into his backpack and willed his clothes on.

"I have some business to attend to." He told Katra. "Don't bother running away. We still need to talk. I've tasted you. I can find you anywhere."

Katra sat up, the moonlight danced across her immaculate, light skin.

"Wow, when you sweet talk like that, how can a girl refuse?" She said, her tone dripping with acid. She tucked away the strands of hair in disarray in front of her.

"You're beautiful." He blurted out, watching her intently.

With that, he left.

Katra rubbed her drowsy eyes and fell back. He was such an enigma. What was she going to do?

She inhaled Acheron's distinctive spicy, male scent on the pillow. Memories of their night together made her sigh in content and longing.

This was going to be trouble.

Too exhausted to dwell on the predicament, she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Duty

Thanks for reading!

Just so you guys know, the uncensored version of this fic can be found on my livejournal.

jubileerain . livejournal .com , just close the spaces in between the dots, or you can click on "homepage" on my profile.

It was early in the afternoon and Acheron was still away. The sun's rays lit up every street in the city, luring people out to bathe in its bright warmth.

Katra walked around, a pang of heavy nostalgia hit her whenever she saw a group of girls giggling and chatting together. When she was Cassandra Peter's body guard, they used to go everywhere together with a group of friends; whether it was a café, club, restaurant, mall, department store, school - anywhere was fun. She enjoyed the companionship and admired the zest for living Cassandra brought into her life. She thought of Cassandra as more of a sister or best friend than a charge she had to guard for Artemis.

Katra may have the appearance of a fun-loving, stunningly beautiful young woman in her early twenties, but she was actually an old, lonely immortal.

In the past, she was lonesome despite the torn fealty for Apollymi and Artemis which kept her busy. Due to her existence being a secret and only known to a select few, she never had the simple luxury of making and having friends. The other Kori she talked to were mere acquaintances. They didn't know who she really was, and she doubted any of them truly liked one another.

Even though she was with Cassandra and their friends for five unforgettable years, she had to wipe their memories of her clean. It was too risky for them to retain any knowledge of her.

Her duty to the sake of the world took precedence over all.

Other than Cassandra, the only being she was close to was her father. He was wise, calm and often did the right thing. She wanted to call on him many times, but couldn't. He also had monumental obligations to tend to, which was also why he was absent for the majority of her long life.

She didn't blame him though. She just wished she saw more of him.

More than anything, Katra wanted to go to him now.

What happened with Acheron shouldn't have happened. He wasn't supposed to know about her this early in the game. She didn't know what to do. She was almost certain it was a disaster that would consume them all.

Then again, maybe it was for the best that she didn't go to her father. He probably already knew, but telling him what they did was embarrassing.

She flushed.

No loving father would appreciate hearing that specific detail of his daughter's life.

A familiar presence jarred Katra out of her reverie.

Acheron was standing in the center of a crowd a few feet away, keeping people at a distance without having to do anything. People subconsciously felt the deadly power he radiated.

She couldn't erase the goofy smile forming on her pretty face. She scowled in an attempt to disguise the joy she felt at seeing him.

She halted in front of him in a skid, before she humiliated herself by running into his arms.

Acheron raised a fair eyebrow, but didn't say a word as he lowered his arms.

Katra took a small, nervous step back, and clasped her hands behind her, averting his all-knowing steel eyes.

"Didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"The task was more tedious than difficult."

"Oh. . ." Mustering up all the courage she had, she forced herself to look at him. "I'm sorry Acheron, but I can't answer your questions." Her exotic green eyes expressed how much she meant what she said.

A muscle leaped in Acheron's jaw.

He barely opened his mouth to speak! It didn't take a telepath to read his mind though; he didn't make it a secret he planned on interrogating her.

"You go straight to the point don't you?" He ground out, his eyes flashed red for an instant. She was withholding vital information from him. He was beginning to feel like one of the Dark Hunters whenever he played Oracle with them. Although he was a firm believer in free will, it was problematic sometimes.

She sighed and spoke in an apologetic, yet resolute tone.

"Look Acheron, I'm sorry. I really am. If I could tell you what you wanted to know I would; anything to stop your jaw from jumping off your pretty boy face. But I can't. I have responsibilities to deal with and orders to follow. You of all people should know how important duty is."

Acheron silently counted to ten. He didn't care about the tic starting in his jaw. Katra was obviously involved in something colossal, which probably included him, and she wasn't willing to divulge anything! Not one single, measly detail!

He detested being an ignorant puppet.

He would rather be the knowledgeable puppeteer.

Katra sighed a second time and prayed for patience. Green fire flickered in her eyes momentarily. When she was irritated, the temper she inherited from her mother took over. She felt the urge to knee him in his well endowed groin or punch his unnaturally flawless face to cease the bothersome beat in his jaw.

What pissed her off most of all was the fact that she couldn't tell him, or anyone, how difficult this was. She desperately wanted to scream from the pent up frustrations and concerns she was holding in.

Loneliness sucked.

She almost wished she could trade in the past month for serving Apollymi and Artemis again.

Almost.

She never imagined anything to be harder than working for them, however, these last few weeks have proved her wrong; and she expected things to get worse. Especially when Apollymi called for her, or when Artemis wanted Acheron.

She wanted to tell Acheron everything: Why she's loyal to Apollymi, why she was loyal to Artemis, how much it killed her every time he went to "visit" Artemis and she had an inkling of what they did together, how painful it was to avoid him all these years when she admired him from afar, how disheartened she felt after realizing he wasn't what she dreamed of, how the time they spent together was a mistake, and how much she would hate it when he went to see Artemis from now on.

In fact she hated it already.

"Acheron," she said wearily. She was surprised she didn't sound as angry and frustrated as she felt. "What happened between us shouldn't have happened. You can't feed from me. You'll have to go back to Artemis." She couldn't believe she managed to get the last part out.

A stinging sensation was starting in her chest.

His narrowed, penetrating stare didn't make it any better. He was completely reticent. Katra hoped he would cooperate and make life easier for the both of them.

"I'm not going back to Artemis." Acheron didn't yell, but the way he articulated it had a booming effect regardless. He crossed his arms over his chest for emphasis.

"Acheron-"

"Don't argue with me, Katra. I already told you why I can't feed from Artemis anymore."

Katra stared at him drolly. He was unbelievably stubborn and domineering.

"Saying you found 'someone tastier' isn't exactly a valid reason."

"Are you telling me you want me to go back to Artemis?"

Katra rolled her eyes and expelled an exasperated sigh, for the third time. She stifled the impulse to yell into his ear. Fortunately for him, she had her father's patience.

"Where have you been for the last few minutes? Are you deaf? For the last time, GO TO ARTEMIS!"

It came out a little louder than she thought it would.

Acheron's features hardened. A dark gray storm brewed in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me. Is that what you really want? If you truly mean it, then I'll do it. Artemis' blood repulses me now, but if I have no other choice," he made a face, "I'll have to bear it."

Katra's eyes widened a degree, her brows furrowed as she searched his face.

"What did you say?"

Acheron gave her an arched look.

"Who's hard of hearing now? It's like you said, your blood is different. I couldn't drink from Artemis after I've had you."

He could see panic flit across her face as she thought.

"Although my blood is different, it shouldn't affect your normal feeding habits. . ." She trailed off.

"Well, it does."

Katra tilted her blond head at him, ready to declare a proposal.

"I'll probably pay for this later, but. . ." She thought out loud. "If I allow you to feed from me for as long as it's possible, swear you won't ask me questions I can't answer."

Acheron considered her offer. Why was he always in complicated negotiations with a gorgeous female?

"I won't ask you questions you can't answer, but I can speculate as much as I want." He amended.

"And I have the option of confirming or denying those speculations?"

"Of course."

"So, we have a deal then?"

Acheron inclined his head. Finally, he could break free from at least one of the many ties Artemis had with him.

"Yes. I swear it."

He held the back of her blond head in his palm and bent down to kiss her, as if it would help solidify the pledge.

Once he gave his word he had to abide by it, or it would kill him. Literally.


	9. The Hustle

Nearly done, thanks for reading & reviewing!

Just so you guys know, the uncensored version of this fic can be found on my livejournal.

jubileerain . livejournal .com , just close the spaces in between the dots, or you can click on "homepage" on my profile.

Katra's skin flustered as she spotted the amusement in Acheron's upturned mouth as he spied on her. Although he came by to visit her nearly everyday, even if it was for a measly hour, he knew she found it irksome whenever he popped in unannounced. Especially when she was dancing to disco, about to bathe.

"Quit laughing!" She fumed, lowering the volume and then essentially stomping her foot like a child.

"I never liked disco until now." He said in between the amused laughs resonating in his throat. The corners of his swirling steel eyes crinkled as he gazed at Katra's glare and slightly pouted pink mouth.

She tried to push away to no avail, embarrassed he caught her doing "the hustle."

"I hate it when you sneak up on me like that."

Her indignant complaint barely registered in Acheron's head. His silvery eyes glittered, fascinated by the green sparks in her eyes as she glowered, the coloring of humiliation staining her skin, and most of all, the luscious shape of her rosy plump lips.

He angled his head down a bit.

Katra always fell into a trance whenever he gazed at her with heated intensity. Her body didn't function properly under his blatant scrutiny. She gulped in air, and clutched the open folds of his collar on his black button down shirt to maintain some semblance of equilibrium.

Time either passed by excruciatingly slow or thrillingly fast.

A hairbreadth apart, his warm breath mingled with hers.

She brushed her lips lightly against his, kissing him with care. Her soft, warm lips heated his body, and the velvet strokes of her tongue tickled his nerves. He levitated a few inches off the ground, the stirrings of euphoria streaming through him. They floated around the room for a short while, then landed.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, then made a small cry of dismay at the raw welts on his back. Her heart constricted as she touched the fresh red marks with gentle fingers.

"Another Dark Hunter wanted their soul back?"

Acheron noticed during emotional situations, Katra had the tendency to logically assess it as if it were an obstacle she had to get over, while her true feelings were clearly readable on her facial features, especially her expressive eyes.

She spoke with mild curiosity in her tone, yet when her vivid green eyes looked up at him, it conveyed how much his wounds hurt her, how angry she was Artemis dared to lay her catty hands on him, and how helpless Katra felt. She didn't have the power to protect him, or bear his pain for him. All she could do was comfort him.

"No, one of the younger Dark Hunters accidentally got caught on someone's cell phone video clip in a Daimon fight, and Artemis demanded severe punishment for breaking the rules."

"Let me guess, she wanted death and you had to barter with her."

"You know Artie, results first, consequences be damned."

Although bitterness echoed in his tone, it worried Katra he was able to utter those words with such casualty. Several millennia of deceit made him somewhat numb and hopeless against Artemis' abuse. Their twisted relationship was too sad and warped to contemplate.

It made Katra see red. She wished she could erase the pain he had to suffer, but she couldn't. It was not meant to be. They both had imperative tasks to complete.

Alone.

Touched at the anger on his behalf written on her face, Acheron's hands ran soothing, assuring strokes along the bow of her spine.

Katra had her arms around him again, hugging him protectively.

"We should get ready to take Simi to the movies."

At the mention of his bonded demon, Acheron caressed the dragon tattoo on his arm.

"Yeah, the movie starts soon."


	10. The Simple Things

Thanks for the reviews! I personally reply to most/all of them! Just so you guys know, the uncensored version of this fic can be found on my livejournal.

jubileerain . livejournal .com , just close the spaces in between the dots, or you can click on "homepage" on my profile.

Acheron leaned back in his chair (he was sitting with his back towards the wall of course), and did something he seldom had the opportunity to do – relax.

He was content watching Katra teach Simi how to open a bottle of bbq sauce properly - twisting the cap off using her clawed hands, not ripping it off with her fangs. Personally he didn't care; as long as his baby was happy and not drawing too much attention, she could do whatever her Charonte heart desired.

"Ooooo Katra! You quality people. The Simi like this way better. The little plastic things don't get stuck in my sauce when I opens it now." Simi exclaimed happily.

Katra gave the incorrigible demon a small smile. She turned her attention to Acheron next. Despite wearing dark sunglasses, she knew his mercury eyes were on her.

"Take those off. We're inside. You look stupid."

Acheron leaned forward and slid his sunglasses down his pristine nose to look at her.

"I could say the same about your clothes." He countered.

She narrowed her reproachful gaze at him.

"I look stupid huh?"

Acheron realized the folly of his words a minute too late. He was suddenly nervous.

"I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was-"

"Akri! The Simi wants more this!" Simi pointed her finger at the picture on the menu so many times, they were afraid she'd poke a hole through it.

"I'll tell the waiter." Katra said, patting Simi's enthusiastic hand while she waved a waiter over.

Acheron sat back again, a smile lit up his masculine face. Spending quality time with two of the most important people in his immortal life felt like holding a priceless treasure in his hands. He would savor and enjoy these moments for as long as he could, and would utilize everything in his power to keep them within his grasp.

No being, not even his mother, the Destroyer, or Artemis the bitch goddess, would break them apart.

He'd find a way for them to stay together, even if it took him a lifetime to do it.

Sometimes the simple things in life were truly the most invaluable, and worth fighting for.

The End

No plot intended here.

This fic was always meant to be a short, smutty glimpse into what could be, between Acheron and Katra. A filler.

The loose ends here are tied up somewhat, I leave it up to the reader to imagine the rest. Sorry! LOL In short:

Stryker pissed off Apollymi on purpose. She in turn, took away all the powers she bestowed on her servants. Within that time frame, Stryker conspired to kill Acheron. He failed, not counting on Katra being there to save Acheron. Acheron soon realizes he wants to drink from her only, and he is determined to find out the mystery surrounding her. Katra, bound by duty and admiration for him her whole life, evades all of Acheron's inquiries, but allows him to feed off of her for the time being.

So at the end, Acheron and Katra are in a precarious relationship. Think Cael and Amaranda. That's who I thought of when I compared the scenarios.

In this fic, Acheron and Katra aren't in love, yet. But it certainly sounds like they're making their way there. LOL I don't think I have it in me to write Acheron's love story, especially since it's already been written by Sherri.

I didn't even dare to touch Katra's secrets. I leave that up to Sherri, because I have no idea what she has in store for all of us. I'm certain it's huge though! (Please, let Katra be anything but a relative of his. Or I would be so eeeeewwww'd out)

The bath tub scene is from the manga, Clover by Clamp. It's totally different, and can be in a genre of it's own. Concise but powerful panels, the art is a combination of cyberpunk and whimsical fantasy.

Acheron's presence feeling like the tip of a blade came from another manga, Bleach. It's an action, comedy adventure manga. The art starts off with bright colors and a pop influenced style, bordering on gritty. The story goes at a good pace, revealing shocking twists at the right time. This series is one of my favorites. It's funny, exciting, & subtly touching. I can almost never guess what's happening next!

We see more of Katra in Dream Hunter, and of course, the true story of Acheron is coming out Christmas 2007! I can't wait!


End file.
